The One Who Knows
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - For the longest time, she thought she had no way out until one night coming home late, to a broken heart, makes her run to the only one who can make her see she isn't as trapped as she thought. One-Shot


**The One Who Knows**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

Alex couldn't have been more hurt, furious or pissed if she tried, driving well over the speed limit, but it was late and the highway was deserted, so she didn't have to worry. She was gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white as well as beginning to go numb. Tears of hurt and betrayal clouded her vision.

How in the hell could he do this? He knew she was working late. She'd pulled up to his house, opened the door and there stood a twenty-something, blue-eyed, long blonde haired bitch from Hell - in her expert opinion anyway.

He'd walked downstairs after he'd heard them shouting, but Alex didn't need his half-assed explanation. She wondered if this was the first time it had happened, but the thought left as she began to slow down.

Her makeup was running down her face, her eyes and nose were bright red. She was shaking. Slowly she continued toward her destination, knowing one woman who she could always find solace in her arms.

Olivia had just reached home and was soaked to the bone. She'd been considering taking up Elliot's offer of his couch for the night, knowing her heater wasn't working, but something...something she couldn't put her finger on, was telling her to go home. Taking off her dripping jacket and discarding it on a hook, she shivered and looked around in trying to work out what had brought her home.

Alex sighed, not even able to think. All she could see was that bitch as she clung to him for protection, hear him saying she'd wandered in off the street. Street? Fuck. She was dressed in a black teddy. No one who had that was homeless.

She ran a trembling hand through her hair as she stopped the car and got out. She stood, for quite some time, on the steps pondering why she knew Olivia wouldn't think of her as losing her mind.

By the time she finally made her way inside and up the stairs, she was completely drenched - even her hair had rivers running from it. She knocked with an unsteady hand, praying she was home.

Olivia was drying her hair when she heard the knock. Pulling the door open, she immediately stood aside to let the dripping ADA in, asking no questions as she handed her a towel.

Slowly, Alex shed her dripping jacket, drying her hair. She couldn't stop her limbs from shaking. She looked up at Olivia, falling to the floor and curling into a ball. She physically couldn't feel the chill of the downpour. She was completely numb. "H-how could he...do this t-to me?" she cried, muttering under her breath.

Olivia sat down, pulling Alex into her arms, rubbing her back. "What happened sweetheart?"

Alex clung to her. "Shaun." She just kept repeating his name over and over, crying harder with every breath for five minutes. "I-I left w-work f-for his place a-and there was some tall, blonde, thin bitch from hell in a teddy waiting for him downstairs!" she cried in hysterics.

Olivia held her tighter, dropping a kiss to her head. Speaking more to herself than to Alex, she muttered, "Idiot."

"Am I so unattractive that he has to turn to a hooker while I'm away? I feel...worthless, Liv. H-he acts like he'd be happier if I resigned!" she sighed. "I don't want his fucking explanation! I just...I..."

"It's nothing to do with you, Alex. You knew he was like that before you got with him. You can't change people...he's just… God, I could punch him!"

"Too bad you saw it before I did. Wanna know what's worse? I heard from a friend he was looking at diamonds. Liv, do you think my standards are too high? On second thought, maybe they're too low. I-I can't analyze this! I can't function!" She heard Olivia suppress a yawn. "Oh," she sniffed, "I-I'm being selfish, Olivia. I'm sorry. You probably just want to get to bed, huh? I-I can go..."

"No. I'm fine. Come on, get up. I'll get you something warm to change into. You're freezing."

Alex stood up, but didn't let go of Olivia, holding her close. Olivia's steadily beating heart next to her own calmed her. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal as Olivia walked her over and sat her on the couch. "Okay."

Olivia returned a few seconds later with a few items of clothing and put them next to her, as well as a fresh towel. "Dry off and get changed. I'll go and make you something warm to drink, okay?" She reached up and wiped some fresh tears from Alex's cheek.

"Liv?" she asked hoarsely, holding her hand.

"Yeah?"

She smiled like a kid. "You don't have any hot chocolate, do you?"

Olivia smiled back. "I think I can probably find some, just for you."

Alex smiled again, grabbing the clothing and walking into the bathroom. Once inside, she shed her drenched blouse, wringing it out over the sink and draping it over a towel bar.

She unclasped her bra, placing it next to her shirt. She stepped out of her shoes, wringing her socks, before sliding the other two articles over to handhang them.

Her slacks came next, after being wrung. Then she had a bit of a dilemma. Borrowing clothing was one thing, but... Oh what the hell! One night going commando wouldn't kill her. Besides, if she wore them, she'd never get warm.

She shivered before pulling on the clothing and walking back out. "I hung my clothes on the towel rack over the bathtub. Oh, and I also borrowed a Scrunchie," she said walking out and wrapping up in the awaiting blanket.

"Well, that's pretty clever of you because I've been looking for that hair tie for a good 3 weeks. You should come over more often." Olivia put a large mug of steaming hot chocolate into her hands.

Alex smiled, taking a sip. "Mmmm, really? Do you want it now?"

"No, its fine. I ah, stole one from your office the other day. Although, please don't ask me to arrest myself because it's a bitch gettin' the handcuffs undone."

Alex smiled. "Really now? And how would you know?" she asked before taking a long drink and setting it on the coffee table in front of them.

"An Elliot prank. Are you feeling a little warmer now?"

She laughed, nodding. "Don't suppose I could sit with you? I am much warmer, but the pain is starting to surface now."

Olivia patted the space next to her, and when Alex sat down, she took the ADA's hands in her own and rubbed them. "Alex...he's a dick. He had the perfect woman and he wasn't satisfied. He will never be satisfied with what he has…don't waste your tears."

She nodded. "Perfect? Me? Ha! I doubt it," she said, laying her head on Olivia's shoulder. "It was...just for the last week, so many things fell into place. But now this pulls a rug out from under me. What would you do?"

"I would go over there and threaten him with my gun until he wet himself, but I'm pretty sure that's not the best idea."

"Yeah, probably not. I always fall, expecting someone to catch me, only to have to pick my own self up, find my self-respect, and move on. I don't know what's worth anything anymore..."

"You haven't lost any self respect. You've just proved you're more human than most people in the office seem to think you are, Robot Cabot. And I'm here to help, aren't I? You're not alone. Ever."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah you are, but...This is...I just..." she sighed, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Olivia was being kind, caring and sensitive - as per usual - and those forbidden flames were surfacing, but she knew she was very vulnerable right now. If...if Olivia didn't feel that way she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"You just want to wallow in your misery? If that's the case, you came to the wrong place. And I think you know that."

Alex turned around. "N-no, that's not it! I-its you. You're kind, caring, compassionate, sweet and loving and..."

"And?"

Alex walked over until they were inches apart. "And, even though I'm playing with fire and heartbroken..." Alex's eyes held hers. "Olivia," she whispered, knowing everything in her heart was visible within her crystal eyes.

Olivia searched her eyes, and then it suddenly dawned on her what Alex was trying to say. She dropped her eyes. "Alex..."

She sighed, wiping the fresh tears. "Don't. I know what you're going to say. Just bring my clothes into work tomorrow, okay?"

Olivia reached out and grasped her hand. "No, you don't know. I think this is the completely wrong time to have this discussion...to even think about having this discussion, but I think, later, there is something we need to talk about, between us."

"What's wrong with right now? Liv, I..."

"You've just caught your boyfriend cheating on you and come to my house in tears. Now is not the right time."

Alex nodded. "Well, yeah, but I could use a little reassurance, or just maybe a long-lasting embrace? Truth is, I don't exactly know why I came to you. Somehow, I just knew you'd be able to make me feel better."

Olivia gave a small shrug. "It's because I make an amazing hot chocolate...and you secretly always wanted to wear my gym pants."

Alex smiled. "Maybe, but you always make me feel safe." She started to lean into her. "Please Olivia."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her once more, stroking her hair away from her face before pulling her as close as she could.

Alex relaxed, her cries softening. "What do you like about me?" she asked as they made their way back out onto the couch, Alex sitting in Olivia's arms as she pulled the blanket around them both.

"Everything. What is there not to like?" Olivia pulled the blanket tighter and held it around them.

"Anything specific?"

"The way you can be angry as hell with me at work, but I can come and see you after work and you always look happy to see me."

Alex rested her head on her shoulder. "I'd love to listen to you all night, but I just want to cuddle up and fall asleep."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Olivia stroked her hair.

Alex scooted down a bit, repositioning herself so her head was in the crook of Olivia's neck, snuggling into her with a content sigh. "You'll stay here like this? It probably won't be very comfortable."

Olivia just smiled her fingers running through the end of Alex's hair. "Yes," she whispered. "I'll do it for you. Now, just rest. Don't think about it. Relax."

"Can I think about you?"

Olivia pulled the blanket tighter, situating herself so she could lay with Alex in her arms. "Yes sweetheart. Think about me if it helps you sleep."

"Mmmm. You're warm."

"I should hope so. It wouldn't be healthy for you to sleep on me if I was still freezing," she said, stroking her hair more. "You could get sick."

"Then I'd stay home and you could bring me soup on your break," Alex said with a smile.

Olivia smiled, continuing to stroke her hair. "Break? Since when have I ever had a break? If you mean the times I come to your office and sit down and moan about things, that's official time, ya know."

Alex smiled again. "It is? I always thought it was you wanting a break from all the testosterone in the squad room. Or maybe... nah, can't be it."

"Maybe it is, but we agreed we weren't going to talk about that, remember? Now try to get to sleep."

Alex just sighed. "Okay. Hey Liv? What if he comes looking for me? Will you protect me? Say I can do better?"

"Always."

Alex wrapped her arms around her. "I kinda hope he does come around. You're...kinda sexy when you're pissed," she said, her eyes drifting closed and breathing slowing down. "Mmmm, I don't want to leave. Don't...let him...take me away," she said.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here to look after you." Olivia tightened her grip.

* * *

Shaun stood outside the door swaying, looking around and walking back and forth down the hallway before finally banging on the door, hoping he'd finally managed to find where Alex had gone. "Alex?"

Olivia opened her eyes, groaning at the insistent banging.

Alex sighed. "Wh-what's that?"

Olivia sat up. "Stay here," she said, laying her back on the couch and walking over to the door. "Who is it?"

"You know bloody well who it is! Open up the door and let me speak to Alex!"

Alex sat up, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "Liv..."

She turned to her, pressing a finger to her lips. "What makes you think she's with me?"

"Of course she's here! She always threatens to come here! Thinks you're some kind of...saint! Look, Alex, I just want to talk to you!"

She sighed. "Fine, give me a second!" she turned around, walking over to Alex. "He probably won't let up if I don't," she squeezed her hand. "I won't leave the room."

Alex nodded, shaking as Olivia got up and opened the door. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough damage?" she asked, walking back over to sit beside Alex who was now as white as a sheet.

"Olivia..."

He walked in unsteadily, having obviously been drinking, and sat down in front of Alex. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to do it. She threw herself at me. I couldn't say no. I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I need you back."

Alex sighed, her tears coming in torrents. "How could you not mean to do it? She was a hooker, Shaun!" she shouted, slapping him across the face. "Do I mean nothing to you? You could've said no...could've kicked her out..." her eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you just thought I wouldn't be home until later?"

"I only opened the door because I thought it was you. Come on Alex, you know I love you." He reached out to take her hand.

Alex pulled away. "Yeah, you opened it and pulled her right into your arms!"

"She FELL into them. She was drunk. I wasn't even with her when you came home, was I? I was upstairs, calling her a cab!"

Next to her, Alex could feel Olivia shaking with anger, wanting more than anything to punch him.

She looked at Olivia and leaned against her, then back at him. "I don't believe you! Why should I?"

"Have I ever cheated on you? Have I ever even looked at another woman when I'm with you?" He tried to take her hand once more.

She pulled away again. "Last month. We were out for Chinese and...you were eyeing the well-endowed waitress pretty much all night. Plus, right now, you're saturated in booze! I could smell you a mile away!"

"What does me having a drink have anything do to with it? I'm heartbroken, Alex!" He reached out for her, this time grabbing her arms.

Olivia pulled her away possessively. "You're not heartbroken! You're a lying, two-timing, sorry, son of a bitch, who WILL LEAVE MY APARTMENT!" She growled. "If you knew where she'd have gone, why get drunk to face her? That really puts a hole in your emotions, you know!"

He looked from Olivia to Alex. "Are you going to let her speak to me like this?"

She leaned into Olivia's arms. "Yes, you're not who I thought you were. You never really have been. Its strange...this last week, everything seemed perfect. I even heard a rumor about diamonds, but... I realize a drunken mistake is exactly that, but, from the look of her attire," she wiped her eyes, "this can't be the first time. Who the hell roams the streets in a teddy? Especially this city. She didn't smell drunk like you claim." Her professional logic began to kick in. "Th-there was no evidence of foul play or rape or abuse..."

A split second passed after her words before he reached out to slap her, but Olivia's reflexes were faster than his, and she managed to grab his wrist. A moment later, his arm was twisted painfully behind his back and she was forcing him from the apartment as he protested loudly.

"Alex, grab my phone and call El. He just attempted to slap you. I believe that grounds for assault, isn't it?"

Alex just stayed where she was. "I don't know, maybe just leave it..."

She looked at her. "Then what do you want me to do? It's your call," she said, pressing him against the wall. "Unless you really want to go with him? Think about it. Think carefully."

"Just...let him go. He's drunk. I want to stay here."

"What about tomorrow? Are you really going to forgive him for this?"

Shaun struggled until the side of his head was against the wall so he could talk. "It's none of your fucking business!"

With a smirk, she kneed him. "Oh, like hell it's not! She's my friend. You hurt her. You hurt me. Did you forget that I'm never off duty?"

He just whined.

Alex suddenly felt really tired and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. "Just let him go, Liv."

She turned around. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. Just...come back Liv. I need you."

She smiled, opening the door and shoving his drunken ass out, closing it and locking it before walking back over to her.

Olivia sat down next to her, holding open her arms as Alex fell into them.

Alex's tears flowed freely, as she clung to her. "He didn't hit you, did he?" she asked, sitting in her lap. "He's got an abusive temper when drunk. I...I would know."

"He didn't. I'm tough, remember? I have to be, to stand up to you every day. Has he tried to hit you before...has he?"

She looked down. "Well, I-I was late and...we had reservations, which we missed because I was late. Remember a month ago, I came into the precinct with a brace on my arm and a swollen cheek?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, that was... it's never my fault, intentionally. I don't know why I keep going back. Maybe its because I don't think I have another option. He found me here and you..."

Olivia closed her eyes. "Alex...you should have told me. You...all the people we see every day...you should have told me."

"What did you expect me to say, Olivia? Th-that my dream was like Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde? Besides..." the rest was almost mouthed so Olivia couldn't hear, but Alex had begun to tremble in her arms.

Olivia tightened her arms around her. "Shh. It's ok. Just sleep now. I'm here to look after you. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I promise."

"Liv, last time I tried to leave, he threatened me with a knife, said he'd find me and..."

"Last time you hadn't told me. Do you trust me?"

She looked into her eyes. "What do you mean? Where? With what?"

"Generally. With everything. Do you trust me?"

She knit her brows together. She couldn't help the fire that burned in her eyes. "Well I...I...I really...Liv."

"I will look after you. I promise."

She nodded, moving closer to kiss her cheek. "Thank you." Alex bit her lip. She was vulnerable, terrified and a bit weak, but her heart only wanted two things in this precise moment. "Liv? I really want...but I know I shouldn't ask. I-I just... God, I really am horrible at moments! I'm sor—"

"Right now, I want nothing more than to kiss you, and to make your pain go away, Alex. But...we can't. Not now. You need to just relax and get some sleep."

"Too bad. Cause I'd really love a long, lingering, passionate kiss. Would you rather be in bed and have me out here? Or...I could come with you, if you want. Have your arms wrapped around me, my leg around your waist..."

"Alex...don't. Not now. You can have the bed, okay? I'll stay out here." Olivia stood.

Alex held her to her. "No, please! I'm sorry! All I want is to sleep wrapped up in your arms. Feel safe and protected, like I did before that bastard came in and made a scene. Please! I'm not confident enough to make a move anyway, not now. Please Olivia?"

Olivia looked hesitant, wondering if she could trust herself, before nodding, holding out a hand.

Alex took it as they trudged back to Olivia's bedroom. She smirked. "A twin? What are you, in college? But on a cop salary..."

Olivia made a face, "I didn't even have a bed for about a year until Elliot gave me an old one. I'm hardly ever here."

Alex turned into her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you do," she said, kissing her cheek again. "Do you want to be next to the wall? You'll get to hold me all night to make sure I don't fall out of bed," she said as they made their way over to the bed.

Olivia pulled back the sheets for her, then gave an embarrassed smile and quickly threw away the bra that lay there. "Ah...don't mind. You pick."

She shrugged. "You first."

Olivia climbed in first, then held open her arms.

Alex smiled widely, pulling the hair tie out and placing it on the stand. "You have no idea how long I've waited to just fall asleep in your arms," she said, snuggling into her after turning to face her. "Makes me feel kinda special. I know not many people see your bedroom or," she wrapped her arms around her waist, "get this close to you."

"You'd be surprised actually. I think other people see more of this room than I do." Olivia gave a wide yawn, her eyes beginning to close.

Alex smiled, caressing her cheek. "Hey, b-before we drift off...? It doesn't have to mean that, but c-can I...?" she yawned.

"What?"

Alex repositioned herself slightly. kissing Olivia lightly on the lips, but pulled back hurt when Olivia repositioned herself. She turned away from her, hoping, desperately, she hadn't messed up their friendship. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. "Goodnight Olivia."

After a moment's hesitation, Olivia bent over her and dropped a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Goodnight."

Alex turned her head, surprised. "But I-I thought...I messed up something great?"

"Just relax. Stop thinking. And sleep." Olivia dropped another kiss to her head.

Alex turned toward her, wrapping her arms around her, her head on her shoulder. "Okay," she said with a sigh, getting as close as she could. "Your heartbeat...it's soothing."

Olivia dropped another kiss and then closed her eyes, her steady heartbeat sending Alex slowly to sleep.

* * *

_Alex relaxed, soon finding herself in a darkened room, the sound of a bottle smashing to the floor as well as his heavy footsteps. She began to shake._

_"ALEX! Get out here!"_

_She shook off her fear, then whimpered as she felt a sting on her cheek. "I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry!" She began to shake, curling into a ball as she hit the ground. "Please stop! I-I'll never be late again! Please!"_

* * *

Olivia was woken by her thrashing, and turned the light on, trying to work out what had woken her before Alex whimpered and tried to fight her off. "Alex? Alex, wake up. Sweetheart, you're dreaming. Wake up."

Alex fought harder. "NO! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Alex. It's Olivia."

Alex stilled for a moment, choking back tears. "O-Olivia?"

"I'm here. It's ok. You're ok. It was just a nightmare." She looked down at her, brushing damp hair from her face.

The fingers brushing her face...they were gentle, caring. Slowly, her lids opened revealing her panicked eyes. "Liv!" she said, clinging to her neck. "He slapped me!"

"It was just a dream. You're ok." Olivia bent down, dropping a kiss to her cheek.

She tried to steady her breathing, but it was difficult. She rested her head in the crook of Olivia's neck. "For-for anything. Late getting home, late with dinner, for dinner. L-Liv, I can't do this anymore!"

"You don't have to do anything. He's gone now. I'll…go tomorrow and get your stuff from his place, ok? You don't have to see him ever again."

"He's not going to just give up. He's going to apologize...again and again...until I give in."

"You won't give in though, will you? And I won't let you. You're strong, and you have a lot of support."

Alex sat up, the coldness of the room letting her know she really was awake, that it wasn't just a dream and that, this time, she did have a way out. She wiped her eyes, shivering slightly. "I do have a way out, don't I? I've been such an idiot through this whole mess. My judgment was severely clouded. He had everything I was looking for...I thought." She turned and looked down at Olivia. "Your judgment's better than mine. You see this every day. How do you keep your sanity?"

"At the end of every day, I go and chat to a special friend who somehow always knows what I need to hear."

"She...must be something else. I doubt I compare. I've heard you talk about how strong-willed and confident she is. I don't feel that way, not now."

"She's still there, just hiding."

"I wish there was some way to prove that," Alex said, sighing as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I know she's there. Don't you remember? I know everything!" Olivia smiled up at her.

Alex rested a hand on Olivia's stomach. "Bit pretentious, don't you think?"

Olivia shrugged. "I think pretentious suits me. Makes me glow."

Alex smiled. "Oh, so is that why you're always glowing when you walk into my office?'Cause ah, I've had a few dreams about us working late..."

Olivia reached up and put a finger to her lips. "Don't. Please. Not while I'm trapped in a bed with you trying to look after you. You can tell me all about your dreams in...a week. In a week, I can make all your dreams come true if it will make you feel better, but in the mean time, stop looking at me like that."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm still snuggling and not letting go," she said, lying back down and facing her, arms wound around her, Alex's head on her shoulder again. She sighed. "A week? We could go for drinks, maybe dinner...oh sorry, that's right. You don't want to talk about it. But Liv?"

"Mmm-hmm?" Olivia had closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the warmth of the body she'd dreamt about so many times before.

"No matter how things go from here, I'll always love you."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's it for this little story. For some reason, I always write Alex running to Olivia. Maybe I(we) should try writing one the other way around sometime.

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
